United We Stand
by ObsydianDreamer
Summary: Autobots and humans may have only known of each others existence for a few years, but higher powers have been weaving their fates together for Millennia. ROTF onwards, eventual DOTM AU.
1. The Messenger

AN: This is a story I've been meaning to write for ages, and I've finally got around to it. I should probably mention that characters and ideas from other fandoms will cameo, but the emphasis is firmly on Transformers.

This chapter was betaed by the lovely SingingFlames.

**United We Stand**

**Chapter One: ****The Messenger**

By ObsydianDreamer

* * *

_Egypt, 2009_

Everything changed in an instant.

One moment, Sam was running towards Optimus, the dust of the Matrix held tightly in his hand. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he knew he would make it.

The next moment though, there was the unmistakable sound of a Cybertronian cannon. The blast landed only feet away, sending him spiralling through the air, before hitting the ground hard.

Everything suddenly slowed. The explosions happening around him became muffled and distant, as if they were happening somewhere else entirely. He felt pain, but it felt remote, as if it wasn't happening to him.

Then, there was nothing. Only inescapable blackness.

When Sam next opened his eyes, he was somewhere else. There were no signs of battle, just quiet. There was a gentle breeze, and he realised he was in some kind of valley. Sand crunched underneath his feet, and he noticed vast, impassable mountains surrounding him. An incredibly bright light shone ahead.

"Where am I?" Sam called out, hoping for a response. None came.

"Am I dead?" Was the next thing he asked aloud. He hoped it wasn't true, but nothing else could explain his current predicament.

"_We have been watching you_," a disembodied voice said, startling Sam. His eyes darted around, but he couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"_For a long, long time,_" a deeper voice continued. Everything they said seemed to echo.

Suddenly, seven huge Cybertronians emerged from out of the light. They were colossal; bigger than any of the other Cybertronians he knew. They had an ancient aura to them, and it was clear that they came from an archaic time.

These must have been the great Primes that Jetfire had spoken about. Sam could feel the knowledge from the Allspark come into use, naming the seven Primes in front of him.

"You have a great destiny, Sam Witwicky," Prima, the leader of the seven, claimed. "You have fought for Optimus, our last true descendant, with courage and sacrifice, the virtues of a leader…,"

"A great leader," Alchemist Prime continued. Alchemist had helped build the Cybertronian Civilisation. "One worthy of our secrets."

"The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned," Prima explained. "You will be able to revive Optimus. When you return, merge the Matrix with his spark."

Sam couldn't help but smile. It hadn't all been for nothing; he could and would save Optimus.

"But that is not all," a different Prime began. Their voice was distinctly feminine, and the Allspark told him it was Solus Prime, the only female Prime, the fabled weaponsmith. "There is a war coming, Sam Witwicky."

He stopped smiling when he heard the revelation. "A war?"

"Yes. A war against The-One-Who-Is-Last."

Sam felt his stomach drop. They didn't need another war. The Autobots had lost their home planet in the last war they fought, and had no desire to fight again. Yet they had no choice; they had to stop the Decepticons from bringing the same destruction to Earth.

"Primus has chosen eighteen individuals to fight in the Last Great War," Alchemist recounted. "Nine of them are from Cybertron, one is from Asgard, and eight of them are from Earth."

"The Messenger, the Maid, the Weapon, the Protector, the Prophet, the Soldier, the Hero, and the Assassin," The one named Polaris foretold. She wasn't one of the seven Primes, but she was one of the first thirteen; the future-seer.

"You are one of them," Prima said. "You are the Messenger."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam asked, not sure of what to do with this new information.

"Find the others, and lead them," Alchemist replied. "They are spread through time and distance, although ultimately all of them are connected. Few of them will know that they were chosen, and some will not cooperate willingly."

"You carry the knowledge of the Allspark within you. You are using it even now," Solus added. "All the information you need is there. It will help in your mission."

"Find them. _Unite them_," Prima urged. "It is, and always has been, your destiny."

And with that, the Primes summoned a great amount of energy, energy unlike anything Sam had felt before. It surged inside him, making him feel once again alive.

There was an all-encompassing white light, and suddenly, everything rushed back to Sam.

He took a sharp breath, and flinched up. Mikaela was next to him, holding him, tears in her eyes. He was back in the land of the living, in the middle of the battle. Fumbling around next to him, he found the Matrix, which was once again solid, and not just dust.

Standing up with the Matrix in hand, he felt ready for anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was setting on the Egyptian horizon, and Sam finally found himself able to relax.

Everything had gone quiet, as the dust settled on the battlefield, revealing the full extent of the damage. The small village had been completely destroyed by the fighting, the corpses of the Decepticon assailants strewn everywhere, the sand soaked in spilt energon. NEST was currently in the process of cleaning up, making it look like the incident had never happened.

How they would do that when half of the Great Pyramid was destroyed was beyond Sam.

Once the Fallen had been defeated, the remaining Decepticons had fled; many of them badly damaged, including their leader, Megatron.

The Autobots, meanwhile, had fared far better in the battle. Only Elita and Arcee had been critically injured; although Ratchet was working on repairing them, they still weren't sure if the two Autobots would make it. Apart from that though, there had been no Autobot casualties.

Sam shifted on the warm sand, breathing deeply. Only days ago, he had wanted a normal life, away from the Cybertronians and the war. But now, he realised, he would never have that. Higher powers had chosen him to lead, a call he could not refuse.

He could only hope he was ready for it.


	2. Aftermath

AN: Sorry for the delay between chapters. Both my beta and I have very been busy. I should also point out that this fic is not TF4 compliant. I saw the movie and loved it, but I don't think it'll work well with this fic.

Also, Marvel gets mentioned in this chapter. :D

**Chapter Two: Aftermath**

By ObsydianDreamer

* * *

_Off the Coast of Egypt, a few hours later_

_::__Our races, united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our past will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on::_

Optimus Prime terminated the transmission, the information travelling into deep space at the speed of light.

The Autobots and their human allies were on an aircraft carrier, heading back to their base at Diego Garcia. Ironhide had informed him that while he had been offline, a decision had been made to deny their asylum on Earth, although it now appeared that it had been overturned.

Sam was beside him on the edge of the ship. The young human had once again shown great bravery beyond his years and counterparts, obtaining the Matrix of Leadership and saving his life. There was something on Sam's mind though, Optimus could tell. The young human stared blankly out to the ocean, face creased in deep thought.

He was clearly troubled by something. Optimus wanted to talk about what was worrying the young human, but he would have to ask him later. He had a debriefing with Human intelligence officers, and he wanted to see his team before that.

They were still in the process of repairing after the latest battle with the Decepticons. Miraculously though, all of the Autobots involved had survived. There were injuries though; both Ironhide and Bumblebee had sustained minor damage, as had Skids and Mudflap after taking on the massive combiner. Elita and Arcee had been the most damaged during the battle, and were still critical.

Carefully making his way through the human vessel, Optimus arrived at the makeshift medical bay that had been set up in one of the cargo holds. Ratchet was there, working at a bench, with Mikaela helping him. Chromia was there too, keeping watch over the two femmes whom she thought of as sisters.

Elita and Arcee were laid down on medical berths, both in deep statis lock. Wires and tubes ran out of both of them, keeping them alive. He moved closer to see the two femmes.

Once, before the war had started, he and Elita had been lovers. They would have been Sparkmates too, but then Megatron had betrayed them all and created the Decepticons. Not long after, Sentinel went missing in action, and Optimus had been elevated to Prime. True Primes could not have Sparkmates; after all, it would mean putting one being before others, and a true Prime could not do that. Neither had liked it at the time, but as the vorns passed, both had come to accept it.

Arcee, meanwhile, was one of the youngest of the Autobots. She, along with Bumblebee and both sets of twins, had spent their entire lives fighting in the war. They'd never known what Cybertron was like before; instead they spent the entirety of their younger years training to become soldiers. It was perhaps the greatest tragedy of the war; virtually an entire generation lost to a conflict it hadn't even started.

"Ratchet said they should recover," Chromia whispered, interrupting his thoughts. She didn't move from her place beside Elita and Arcee. "They're both tough. You know that."

Optimus nodded in response, glancing at the femmes one last time before leaving the cargo hold. The meeting couldn't wait any longer.

Transforming, he made his way to the ships war room, where the meeting was taking place. Ironhide was already there, along with the human commanders William Lennox and Robert Epps. Other important humans filed in; officers and commanders that Optimus did not know personally.

Three large screens and satellite connections were set up; one showed the NEST Headquarters, the second showed was connected to The Pentagon. The other, however, was still blank. Once all the humans were there, the meeting started.

"In light of recent developments, the President has decreed that the Autobots be granted continued asylum on Earth within the United States of America," General Morshower said, sounding pleased by the decision. "NEST has been re-opened and will continue with their Anti-Decepticon efforts."

"Our main priority right now will be to track down any remaining Decepticons," William Lennox added. "With support from the Pentagon, we hope to start as soon as possible."

"That support will be granted," an unfamiliar human, presumably a General, replied from the Pentagon. "We've already sent every available drone to sweep across Northern Africa in an attempt to find any remaining Decepticons. So far we've found none."

"Our second job, and perhaps the more difficult one, is the clean-up operation," Morshower announced. "As you know, The Fallen televised a message across the earth, and the damage caused to the Pyramids is irrepairable."

"So now, humans will know of our existence?" Ironhide asked. Optimus thought much the same.

"No," To everyone's surprise, the voice came from the third and previously blank screen. Five shadowed figures were around a table, their expressions unreadable.

"What you are about to find out is classified above top secret," the General from the Pentagon said. "You are about to be briefed by the World Security Council. They outrank every government, every agency; they are the highest level of security on this planet."

"You have done much to protect planet Earth and and for that we are grateful,"One of the shadowed figured said, "but mankind is not ready to know about the existence of aliens."

_::I don't like this, Optimus,::_ Ironhide said, via comm. link. _::Any agency that doesn't show its true face should not be trusted.::_

_::Perhaps. But we must trust that the humans know what they are doing.:: _Optimus replied.

Meanwhile, the shadows known as the World Security Agency continued to speak.

"The clean-up operation is already underway in Cairo. As for the attack itself, all media is being told to report that an already existing terrorist group is responsible."

"Which one?" one of the present soldiers asked.

"The Brotherhood."

A quick search of the internet brought up many results, although little fact seemed to be known.

They were a group of mutants who were behind a failed attack in New York a few years previous, but almost all members behind the plan had been apprehended. Rather concerningly though, in the months following, violence against members of the mutant community had reached their highest ever levels.

"You cannot blame what we have done on other humans," Optimus protested. "It will only lead to more violence."

"It has already been done," one of the councilmen replied. "And if you value your continued asylum on this planet, you _will_ comply."

The atmosphere in the room changed. It was too soon after the last battle, and no one was in the mood to take threats, whether it be from a government, or a high ranking-agency. The NEST soldiers, defensive of their Autobot teammates, were instantly on edge, ready for a fight. A low humming sound followed as Ironhide powered up his cannons in warning.

A series of tense moments went by before Optimus stepped back, shaking his head.

"Fine."

Ironhide re-opened the comm. link. _::I have a feeling that this is going to come back to haunt us, Prime.::_

_::As do I.::_ Optimus replied, hoping he was wrong.


End file.
